Promise
by stanchungha
Summary: Sebuah janji dibuat untuk ditepati, bukan diingkari. [ PRODUCE101/PD101/WANNA ONE fic. Guanlin x Jihoon. GuanHoon. Fluff! please read the author's note for request. ]


**ㅡ Promise ㅡ**

guanlin x jihoon campus!au.

"Guanlin-ah, nanti aku ada latihan _dance_ , jadi pulangnya sedikit sore. Kamu gak usah nungguin aku. Pulang saja kalau kelasmu sudah selesai semua." Seorang lelaki berucap ke lelaki lainnya yang diketahui bernama Guanlin.

Laki-laki itu bernama Jihoon, lengkapnya Park Jihoon. Mahasiswa jurusan psikologi semester 5 di Seoul University. Selain menekuni bidang psikologi, Jihoon juga sangat suka dengan seni tari dan ia pun bergabung di klub _modern dance_ di kampusnya.

"Selesai jam berapa?" tanya Guanlin.

"Enggak pasti jam berapanya. Nanti aku kabarin lagi."

"Aku jemput ya?" Guanlin menatap Jihoon sambil melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang Jihoon gunakan.

"Gak usah, dibilangin. Aku udah gede, Guanlin. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Jihoon melipat tangannya di dada, mengerucutkan mulutnya. Menandakan bahwa ia sedang ngambek.

"Nanti kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana? Kalau kamu ketemu om-om girang di jalan gimana? Kalau kamu diculik gimana? Kamu gak takut?" mungkin ini perkataan Guanlin terpanjang yang pernah Jihoon dengar.

"Seriusan, Guan. Gak apa-apa. Aku bisa nebeng pulang sama Haknyeon kok." Haknyeon itu temannya Jihoon. Tapi Guanlin gak suka sama dia karena dia sering dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon.

"Kamu itu tanggung jawabku, bukan tanggung jawab Hakyeon-"

"Haknyeon!"

"Iya, Haknyeon."

"Ya sudah, terserah kamu. Kalau mau jemput jangan telat. Sepuluh menit gak datang, aku pulang sama Haknyeon" Jihoon membereskan barang bawaannya, bersiap keluar dari mobil Guanlin.

"Siap, tuan putri!" Guanlin menunjukkan sikap hormat kepada Jihoon seperti selagi upacara.

" _Good_. Aku masuk dulu ya, _babe_. Semangat kuliahnya! I love you!"

Sebelum keluar dari mobil, Jihoon menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi Guanlin dan memberikan kedipan mata yang mematikan kalau kata para wanita di fakultasnya. Guanlin? Dia hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak-

"Have a nice day, soon to be Lai Jihoon! I love you more."

Jihoon sudah memiliki pacar, yaitu Lai Guanlin. Ia merupakan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis semester 1. Guanlin sendiri berasal dari Taiwan, namun ia telah pindah ke Korea semenjak ia masuk SMA. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan semenjak Jihoon kelas 12 dan Guanlin kelas 10. Guanlin sendiri memiliki tubuh dan perilaku yang berbanding terbalik dengan Jihoon. Kalau Jihoon itu orangnya pendek, imut tapi menyebalkan, bawel, tidak bisa diam, cerewet, sedangkan Guanlin, dia sangat dingin, jarang tersenyum, dan cukup sulit untuk bergaul, dan tubuhnya pun jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Jihoon. Namun, jika keduanya sudah bertemu, kalian akan melihat sisi lain dari keduanya.

/

Guanlin telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya tepat sebelum makan siang. Ia berjalan ke kantin fakultas bersama dengan dua sahabatnya, Park Woojin dan Kwon Hyunbin. Setelah memesan makanan masing-masing, mereka segera duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

"Kwon, tadi kamu ngerti gak sih apa yang dijelasin sama Professor Kim?" tanya Woojin sambil menyumpitkan ramen-nya ke mulut.

" _To be honest, no_." jawab Hyunbin jujur.

"Kalau kamu, Guan?"

"Apa lagi dia. Kerjaannya main DOTA sewaktu dijelasin. Gimana mau ngerti?" cibir Hyunbin.

"Masih aja main DOTA, Guan? Gak kapok dimarahin sama ibu negara?" maksudnya si Jihoon.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja sambil memainkan smartphone-nya yang baru ia ganti menjadi model terbaru.

 _ **LINE!**_

 **princess**

 _Guanlin._

 _Guanlin!_

 _Guan!_

 _Babe!_

 _Sayang!_

 _Sayang!_

 _Cintaku!_

 _Lai Guanlin!_

 _Swaggy rapperku sayang!_

 _Bales dong. Ih!_

 ** _guanlin_**

 _Kenapa, honey?_

 **princess**

 _Nanti aku pulang jam 4_

 _Eh_

 _Jam 5 deh!_

 _Heheheheh_

 _Jangan telat ya nanti_

 _Kalo telat, aku pulang sama Haknyeon._

 _Bodo._

 _(princess sent a sticker)_

 ** _guanlin_**

 _Berani?_

"Bapak negara kita galak sekali, saudara-saudara!" ucap Woojin setelah mengintip pembicaraan Guanlin dan Jihoon di LINE.

"Jadi lagi seru _chat_ sama ibu negara, terus kita dikacangin gitu, Jin" cibir Hyunbin (2)

"Kalian kayak gak tahu aja? Ibu negara kalau LINE-nya gak dibales 5 menit aja, langsung ditelpon sampai 20 kali." Guanlin geleng-geleng sendiri sambil mengingat-ngingat kenangan ditelpon Jihoon 53 kali karena belum pulang hingga jam 9 malam.

"Untung Minhyunku pengertian" – Hyunbin.

" _Thank God_. Bukan cuma aku doang yang pacarnya haus belaian" – Woojin.

 _ **LINE!**_

 **princess**

 _Singkat amat balesnya, babe_

 _Ya berani lah._

 _Masa seorang Park Jihoon gak berani._

 _Eh, Professor Kang udah dateng nih!_

 _(princess sent a picture)_

 _Liat deh, Guan!_

 _Makin hari makin ganteng aja si prof._

 _Udah dulu ya, babe. Aku mau menuntut ilmu demi masa depan_

 _(princess sent a sticker)_

 _See you later and don't be late!_

 _I love you!_

 ** _guanlin_**

 _Jangan kecentilan sama Professor Kang._

 _Dia udah punya anak 2._

 _Kamu gak usah kecentilan._

 _Aku aja gak cukup buat kamu?_

 _Anyways, have fun in class._

 _I'm looking forward to meeting you later._

 _I love you so much, Jihoon._

"Wow. Bapak negara ternyata bisa romantis juga, saudara-saudara!" ucap Woojin, lagi-lagi mengintip obrolan Guanlin-Jihoon.

" _Stop peeking at my chat, god damn it_ , Park Woojin." Guanlin menatap Woojin kesal.

" _Sorry, bro. Didn't mean to_."

"Oh iya, Guan. Kamu udah tiga tahun sama Jihoon, gak ada kemajuan apa-apa? Semalam, aku sih udah ke rumah calon mertua, minta izin buat nikahin anaknya." tanya Hyunbin, Guanlin-nya yang lagi minum _milk tea_ langsung tersedak.

"Gila. _Ngegas_ ya, Bin. Masih semester 1, udah mikir nikah aja." ucap Woojin.

"Emang harus ya aku naikin taraf hubungan aku sama Jihoon?" tanya Guanlin.

"Ya harus lah, bodoh. Nanti kamu gak dianggep serius sama Jihoon mau? Nanti Jihoon beralih ke Haknyeon-haknyeon itu mau?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Ya enggak sih-"

"Nah, ya sudah. Kamu lamar aja hari ini tuh si ibu negara"

/

Setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya, Guanlin segera bergegas berangkat ke kampus lagi untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati. Sebelum ia berangkat, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia segera mengambil _smartphone_ -nya dan membuka laman _chat_ dia dan Jihoon dan membuka gambar yang tadi siang Jihoon kirimkan.

"Kemeja putih, celana kain hitam _ankle length_ _slim fit_ , _loafers_." Guanlin menempatkan dirinya di depan kaca, memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama.

"Gak kalah keren kok sama Professor Kang itu. Gayanya udah sama, tapi gantengan aku." – iya, Guanlin ngomong sendiri.

Pukul 16:50, Guanlin sudah berada di depan gedung fakultas Jihoon. Tak lupa sebelum ke kampus, Guanlin menyempatkan untuk membeli kopi untuk dirinya dan Jihoon. Merasa bosan menunggu di dalam mobil, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dan menunggu Jihoon di depan pintu masuk gedung fakultasnya, tak lupa membawakan kopi untuk Jihoon.

Lima menit setelah pukul lima, akhirnya Jihoon keluar dengan peluh yang masih bercucuran di dahinya. Jihoon mengenakan _oversized t-shirt_ berwarna putih dan celana _training_ selutut, ciri khas anak _dance,_ membawa sebuah tas gym yang lumayan besar, dan menggendong _backpack_ yang berisi buku-bukunya.

"Jihoon!" panggil Guanlin kepada Jihoon yang lagi mengobrol dengan teman-teman _dance_ -nya.

"Eh, Guanlin!" Jihoon langsung meninggalkan sekumpulan temannya dan segera memeluk Guanlin.

"Jangan lama-lama peluknya. Kamu bau apek."

"Ih, jahat banget." Jihoon cemberut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. Namun setelahnya, Jihoon memperhatikan Guanlin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Kamu rapih banget hari ini, tumben. Habis dari mana?" tanya Jihoon.

"Gak dari mana-mana. Pengen aja pake baju ini. Emang gak boleh, _babe_?"

"Bolehlah. Makin ganteng kamu kalo kayak begini. Makin cinta deh."

Guanlin terkekeh, "Oh iya, ini kopi buat kamu. _Caramel macchiato extra caramel sauce_."

Jihoon segera mengambil kopinya dari tangan Guanlin.

"Makasih, Guan. Yuk, pulang sekarang" ucap Jihoon sambil meminum kopi-nya.

/

Mereka berdua sedang larut dalam obrolan mereka. Jihoon banyak cerita tentang harinya di kelas yang ia hadiri serta latihan dance yang baru saja selesai. Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan menanggapi seadanya perkataan-perkataan Jihoon. Tak lupa salah satu tangan Guanlin diletakkan di paha Jihoon, sesekali mengusap-usapnya. Namun-

"Loh, Guan. Ini kan bukan jalan pulang!"

"Memang bukan."

"Kan kita mau pulang? Kok gak jadi?"

"Memang aku bilang kita pulang?"

"Lah, terus kita mau kemana dong sekarang?" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Guanlin.

"Mau makan malem di luar. Bosen masakan rumah itu-itu aja. Kamu juga laper kan?" jawab Guanlin enteng.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Mau makan dimana emangnya?"

"Kamu tidur aja dulu. Nanti kalau sudah sampai, aku bangunin." Guanlin mengelus paha Jihoon sekali lagi.

"Hm" beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon sudah terlelap.

/

Guanlin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah café. Kelihatannya sederhana, namun terkesan mewah. Café ini memang sangat terkenal di kalangan menengah ke atas. Namun, café ini memiliki kenangan tersendiri bagi Guanlin –dan Jihoon– ya, café ini adalah tempat kencan pertama Guanlin dan Jihoon semasa SMA, masa yang paling menyenangkan dan berkesan. Guanlin terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian lucu sewaktu kencan pertama mereka, Jihoon yang berdandan terlalu berlebihan sehingga _liptint_ yang ia pakai menghasilkan kemerahan yang luar biasa di bibir Jihoon.

Setelah membangunkan Jihoon, Guanlin keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih.

"Silakan, tuan putri" Guanlin terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bisa buka sendiri, Guan. Ish." Jihoon mendengus.

Walaupun Jihoon berlagak kesal, sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mendukung. Ia mau-mau saja pinggangnya direngkuh dan dipeluk oleh Guanlin sembali berjalan ke café-nya.

"Kamu kok gak bilang sih mau ke sini? Aku kan bisa ganti baju dulu di kampus. Malu tau! Kamu udah pake baju bagus tapi aku kayak gembel gini." Jihoon ngoceh setelah memesan makanan di meja yang sebenarnya sudah Guanlin pesan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kamu pake baju apapun cantik kok di mata aku."

Pipi Jihoon memerah. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan menu makanan yang ada di meja.

Guanlin tersenyum, "Kamu inget café ini kan, _honey_?"

"Inget lah! Ini tempat kencan pertama kita kan?"

"Iya. Bibir kamu belepotan juga waktu itu"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Udah gak usah diinget-inget lagi yang itu!"

Guanlin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Kamu tau gak kenapa aku ngajak kamu ke sini?"

"Kita sama-sama laper. Belom makan malam."

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Kalo kamu kenyang ya gak usah makan. Anterin aku pulang aja!"

Guanlin meraih tangan Jihoon, "Gak kerasa ya, udah tiga tahun kita sama-sama?"

"Eh? Kenapa sih tiba-tiba?" muka Jihoon memerah lagi.

"Kamu gak mau _go to the next level_ gitu sama aku?" tanya Guanlin sambil menatap Jihoon. Yang ditatap pun salah tingkah.

"Aku gak mau buru-buru. Aku tau aku masih kecil baru aja masuk kuliah. Aku belum pantes buat jadi pasangan hidup kamu. Aku masih punya banyak kekurangan yang perlu aku perbaikin. Kamu tau sendiri kan _next step_ setelah pacaran apa? Aku sendiri gak mau tunangan, maunya langsung nikah. Kalau aku minta kita nikah sekarang, aku tau kamu pasti nolak. Aku tau kamu juga belom siap."

Guanlin menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi aku gak mau kehilangan kamu. Gak mau dan gak akan mau ngelepasin kamu. Aku gak mau kamu nganggep aku gak serius dalam hubungan ini. Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Park Jihoon."

Guanlin merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna _navy blue_ dan membukanya, menampilkan sebuah cincin berlian cantik dengan ukiran nama Jihoon dan Guanlin di lingkar dalamnya.

" _This is a promise ring from me_. Aku janji, setelah aku lulus, dapat pekerjaan yang layak biar bisa beli rumah buat tinggal bareng, aku bakal lamar kamu. Kamu bakal jadi Lai Jihoon, pendamping hidup seorang Lai Guanlin. Dan aku akan jadi suami kamu, pemimpin keluarga kecil kita nanti. Untuk sekarang, aku gak minta banyak. Kamu mau kan nungguin aku, cantik?" Guanlin tersenyum manis sambil menatap Jihoon dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali mengusap punggung tangan Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon mulai berkaca-kaca selesai mencerna perkataan Guanlin dan sebelum air matanya tumpah, ia mengangguk.

"Aku bakal nungguin kamu sampai kapanpun. Aku cuma mau sama kamu. Aku percaya sama kamu, Guan." jawab Jihoon di sela-sela isakan bahagianya.

Guanlin meraih cincin tersebut dari kotaknya, memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Jihoon, dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

" _I love you, sweet heart._ "

" _I love you too_ , Guan."

 **cup** _ **.**_

Guanlin memberanikan diri untuk memajukan badannya dan mencium bibir Jihoon sekilas dan otomatis membuat wajah Jihoon memerah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

"Kalau aku pake baju kayak gini terus, kamu bakal lebih suka sama aku dibanding Professor Kang kan?"

 **END!**

KJSNKJNKDJNW

Fic ini berdasarkan foto wanna one yang lagi makan bareng terus guanlin-nya pake baju formal sendiri sedangkan yang lain cuma pake baju training doang.

Lagi ngeship banget guanhoon T_T

Oh iya!

Buat fic 'Oh My Baby!' aku minta masukan dong. Enakan bikin SamHwi atau aku bikin DanielxDaehwi? Masih bingung sebenernya aku.

ps. Kalo mau request boleh loh ya! Since aku gak ada kerjaan.

pss. Kalo request winkdeep tolong kasih tau siapa yang top/bottom soalnya aku masih gak bisa mutusin T_T


End file.
